Reflections
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: After ten years since their deaths, Lady Glinda still cannot get over Elphaba and Fiyero's deaths. Instead she has a memory preserving them as she remembered them. But what happens when her grief overcomes her? A very dark Glinda post musical fic. One shot.


Reflections

Immediately after the death of the Wicked Witch Of The West, the departure of the Wizard and the imprisonment of Morrible, Lady Glinda ordered all of the mirrors in the palace to be destroyed, all except one.

There was to be one mirror in Lady Glinda's room. No one was allowed to touch it, not even dust it. Only Lady Glinda had accessed to this mirror.

No person knew what it looked like but rumors spread that it was made out of gold, or silver or something precious like that.

The rumors were true for it was made of sparkling rare green glass The mirror part of it was made of clear glass, and Lady Glinda saw herself very clearly in her reflection. But it was not made for looking at herself, it was made for a very secret purpose that no one in the Palace including Sir Chuffrey knew about. Only Lady Glinda knew what it was made for.

One day after ten years of ruling Oz with Chuffrey at her side, Lady Glinda retired into her room that night alone and locked the door.

Looking at her blonde curls that had faded after years of worry and stress in the mirror, Lady Glinda didn't care about her appearance. She didn't care that she never smiled anymore, or laughed. Her eyes were glassy with no emotion, no light in them. Her face was pale, drawn out, and weary. She had stopped caring a long time ago.

Now she had to force herself to get up in the morning; to make an effort to live; to do anything, really.

The only thing she did care about was this mirror. After Elphaba and Fiyero's death she had magicked it to show their reflections whenever she wanted. Of course, when she wanted to she could see her own reflection but she rarely wanted to see her own. She was only a shadow of her former self, if that. She was not that bubbly schoolgirl from Shiz, nor was she Glinda The Good.

The servants, doctors, and counselors all called her 'that poor lady' or 'that disturbed old woman' behind her back. She was called 'Lady Glinda' for important things and when they were talking to her face but that was it.

Now as she sat in front of the mirror she was nobody. She was once something great and beautiful to look at and then she had faltered more and more until she lost the girl she once was.

She was not the seventeen-year old snobby rich girl from the Pertha Hills, nor was she the confident Glinda, and she definitely was not Glinda The Good.

She ran a pale veined hand through her faded blonde hair. She knew deep down that she was not supposed to look like this. Why, she was only forty-eight even though she looked ancient.

Glinda's attention was lured to the mirror as the lights danced upon the green and clear glass.

Soon she saw the faces of Elphaba and Fiyero looking back at her in the mirror.

"Elphie, Fiyero," whispered Glinda, still astounded at her own handiwork with the mirror that for the moment she forgot that their faces were just shadows, shards of her own memory reflected in a glass.

She reached out a hand towards the mirror, wishing with all her might that they could just come back one more time. She wanted to let all of her grief go, to tell them everything. She wanted to see them once more, to embrace them and tell them how sorry she was. Glinda wanted to tell them that their deaths were all her fault.

But as her fingers touched the cool glass, Lady Glinda felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her already too thin body, and Glinda placed her trembling hand on the glass, sliding it down until it was at the base of the mirror. The other hand clutched at her dress as her grief overcame her. She sobbed for a long time.

"I don't want it!" she screeched, "I don't want it anymore! Just take it all away! Take the money, the dresses, the fame, and the title…take it away! I want to be back at Shiz! I don't want to be _Glinda The freaking Good_ anymore! I'm _Galinda_, do you hear me?"

But Glinda screamed to no one and she expected no answers in reply. All she could hear was the sound of her own sobbing.

"Forgive me please, just please say you forgive me because I'll never forgive myself," whispered Glinda tearfully as she gripped the base of the mirror tightly, "Please forgive me now!"

Again no answer and Lady Glinda felt herself slowly losing her grip of reality. Suddenly she looked at the mirror and the reflections and she was convinced that Elphaba and Fiyero were just on the other side of the mirror.

Curling her delicate hand into a tight fist, Glinda smashed her hand into the mirror shattering the glass into pieces. She didn't even feel the pain as the glass pierced through her skin, making her hands and wrists bleed as soon as her hand made contact with the mirror. Taking the other hand Glinda did the same thing, and soon both of her wrists and hands were covered in blood.

She smiled sickeningly; a cruel smile that made her ruby red lips curl into a smirk. She smiled as the blood flowed from her veins and onto her dress and pool onto the floor.

She looked at the mirror as the darkness started to take over and she could just see Elphaba and Fiyero waiting for her on the other side. Lady Glinda smiled once again and let herself drift away into the never-ending darkness…

Soon there were no more reflections in the mirror, only shattered glass and a smiling Glinda The Good, freshly dead and departed from the land of Oz.

**Don't know why I wrote this. Considering it is very dark and sad I guess it's just a usual for me. Will be uploading Behind Closed Doors soon. :)**

**Bubble**


End file.
